<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Nights In by fcknratt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915051">Lazy Nights In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcknratt/pseuds/fcknratt'>fcknratt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Days, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Nicholas Scratch/Reader - Freeform, nicholas scratch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcknratt/pseuds/fcknratt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Netflix, Wine, Chinese Takeaway and Cuddles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Original Female Character(s), Nicholas Scratch/Reader, Nicholas Scratch/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Nights In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lazy friday nights in with nick were your favourite. You’d both wear your most comfortable pajamas to lay in bed while eating and drinking to watch your favourite films or series from the mortal world. Nick would hate to admit it but his love for mortal movies has grown. To prepare for your luxury friday night in with nick you had ordered chinese take out and bought your favourite wine and sweets. You say luxury night in because you guys are often busy. Nick will usually have something planned for you two or sabrina will get into one of her messes or you’ll have other plans when it comes to the weekend. You never spend much time apart but you never usually get time to relax together. Nick said he would be arriving around 5pm which wasn’t far away. Just enough time to grab some extra fluffy blankets and maybe a face mask or two from the fridge. You were really looking forward to being able to enjoy just nick’s company for a while. You ran to your bedroom to put down all the things you gathered on your bed when you heard the front door open. It must be your aunty letting Nick in. ‘Hi Nick’ you said sweetly as you heard his footsteps echoing as he climbed the staircase and walked down your hallway. ‘Hi baby’ he said walking towards you to engulf your body in a warm loving hug, topped with a sweet kiss on the lips. ‘So, what’s the plan for tonight? Food and movies?’.                           ‘Yes buuuuuut.... i have these too’ you smiled holding up the bottle of wine and face masks.                                 ‘Sounds like the perfect night in babe’ he said as he walked you both from the bedroom door to the bed with you still on his arms. ‘Seems as you’re already in your pajamas i’m gonna go change quick’ he says while motioning to your polar bear, blue and white pajamas, compete with your finest pair of fluffy socks. ‘Okay, i’ll try and find something on netflix. We could finish watching Lucifer while we wait for food?’  ‘Yeah that’s great, what food are we having?’.                 ‘Your favourite Chinese food, Nickie’ you say in a teasing tone because you knew he wasn’t fond that that particular pet name. We walks out of the bathroom where he was getting changed with a smile on his face. He sits down next to where you were kneeling on the bed with two glasses of wine in your hands, one for each of you. He slings one of his arm over your shoulder as you both move back to lean against the headboard and enjoyed the show until food arrived.                                                                      Once you heard the door knock you shot down to the front door, motivated by hunger. You were quick to share the food out onto two plates and rush upstairs with them. ‘Finally something other than wine to fill me up’ Nick giggles. You both eat on your bed for maximum comfort and because you were being lazy. By the time you’d picked up your fork nick was nearly done. You chuckled as you threw a chow mien noodle at him ‘Slow down, you’re not having mine if you finish before me’. He looked up with a look of utter betrayal on his face. ‘Hey that’s not fair, i don’t even know where that went’ he said through a full mouth while running his hand around his face and then the bed. The noodle now nowhere to be found. ‘You still can’t have any of my food, there plenty of junk food here for dessert though’.                                                        ‘Hey worry about eating your food first, then we eat more junk...and wine’                                                              ‘Great plan Nickie’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After you guys finished eat you laid in bed with a full stomach and a slight buzz from the wine. You were enjoying the warmth Nick was transferring to you as you cuddled. You were laid with you head on his chest, his hands on your back and his legs intertwined with your own. It was a sensation of relaxed. You could feel nicks chest vibrate as he laughed at the tv, you’re too distracted by nick drawing spirals on your back with one hand and too close to sleeping to pay attention to it. When nick stopped laughing he noticed that you were almost asleep. He leant down slightly but careful not to move you to grab the blanket to cover you both and places a careful kiss on your temple’. ‘Thank you baby’ you murdered.                                                               ‘Oh i’m sorry Y/N/N do I wake you?’                                      ‘No no it’s fine’ you said with a lazy smile. He hugged you real tight and shimmied down to cuddle with you properly. ‘You’re reallt cute when you’re tired, you know that?’                                                                                   ‘Actually, there’s this pretty cute guy that looks kinda like you that has brown curly hair and is quite the flirt that tells me that all the time. Maybe you know him? His name is Nickie’                                                                    ‘I’ll have to meet this guy he sounds really fucking cool and sexy too’.                                                                     ‘Oh he’s the sexiest man around’ you smile. He kisses your temple again but this time you turn to kiss his lips in return. Once you place your head back on his chest he runs his hand through your hair. ‘Night nickie, love you’ you pronounce and wrap your arms around him and squeeze softly. ‘I love you too Y/N’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>